


Snarry Wedding (art)

by tripperfunster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comission by Alisanne.<br/>She wanted Snape and Harry at their wedding, with the Malfoys looking on in distain, Luna putting feathers in Severus' hair and the Weasleys very happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snarry Wedding (art)




End file.
